Rivalités fraternelles
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: /OS basé sur Stardust, ff de Siphirith - 200 ans plus tard/ Magni a été de plus en plus ignoré par Thor, alors que Modi avait droit à tout. Il était ignoré, évité, regardé avec crainte. Seul. Il ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps.


**Wow. Première publication sur le fandom Avengers.**

 **Et c'est pour une fanfic de fanfic haha x)**

 **Donc, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas : ceci est un OS basé sur la merveilleuse fanfiction de Siphirith "Stardust", qui est la suite de "Mischevious", et je vous conseille très très fort d'aller lire ce que je considère comme une des plus belles ff du fandom Avengers français (comment ça jsuis pas objective ? pfff).**

 **Pour résumé, Magni (l'ainé) et Modi (le cadet) sont les enfants de Thor et Jane. Laas est le fils de Loki et Tony. Anoushka, la fille de Clint et Natasha. Et Azel... bon, c'est un spoiler hein, mais c'est le fils adoptif de Wolverine et Mark (l'un des OC de la fanfic).**

 **Mon OS se place des siècles après le cours actuel de la fanfic, et ce que je décris au niveau de ce qui arrive au groupe Avengers n'est que pure supposition ^^. En gros, à part ce que je viens de dire au paragraphe précédent, aucun spoiler n'est contenu dans cet OS. C'est juste une hypothèse sur la suite de la fic, au niveau de la relation entre les deux enfants de Thor.**

 **L'idée de base résulte de cette question : "Et si Thor laissait l'histoire des frères voués à se haïr se répéter ?"**

 **Merci à la merveilleuse Siphirith de m'avoir laissé écrire cet OS, d'en avoir discuté avec moi (je sais pleiiiin de choses sur la suite maintenant, mwahahaha ! Mais j'en ai pas tenu compte, ça pète ma théorie. XD), et de l'avoir corrigé et commenté ^^ Et merci pour tes fics, et d'être une aussi bonne amie. Je t'aime ma belle *coeur*.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rivalités fraternelles

* * *

L'aîné fermait son livre d'un mouvement rageur.

De toute façon, quand son frère était dans les parages, que ce soit à Asgard ou a Midgard, il était inutile d'essayer de se concentrer.

Le pourri gâté, digne fiston de leur stupide père-gâteau, n'était qu'une tornade d'emmerdement quand il passait.

Magni pesta, prit son livre sous son bras, et s'éclipsa discrètement dans sa chambre asgardienne alors qu'il entendait son frère s'approcher en braillant.

Ils avaient tout deux plus de deux cents ans désormais, et paraissaient être des humains de vingt ans à peine.

A cet âge là, les deux petites années qui les séparaient n'avaient plus beaucoup de sens. Il avait perdu sa place dans cette famille qui avait l'air de ne plus le voir. Thor n'avait d'yeux que pour son cher Modi, et le peu de temps que lui laissait la direction d'Asgard, il le passait auprès de son fils préféré.

Après tout, après la disparition des Avengers, dont la plupart pouvaient se flatter d'être morts de vieillesse, et puisque l'organisation n'avait pas survécu à la disparition du génie multimilliardaire, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Asgard, ne passant plus très souvent par Midgard. Cela les rendait trop nostalgique. Surtout Thor… Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de Jane.

Ainsi, ils avaient fini par se faire absorber par la culture Asgardienne, glorifiant le combat et la sauvagerie. Exactement ce qu'aimait Modi. Tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était lui, Magni.

Il savait se débrouiller avec une arme, évidemment, mais il était bien trop faible pour rivaliser avec la force de son cadet. Au moins ce dernier était bon dans un autre domaine que celui de la connerie.

Et lui… Ben il n'était excellent qu'en magie. Il avait tout appris de leur oncle, Loki. Evidemment, être l'héritier spirituel de celui qui avait failli provoquer le Ragnarök, ça n'aidait pas à être bien vu dans le coin.

Il soupira, allongé dans sa chambre, faisant flotter tout ce qui passait pour se détendre.

Loki avait insisté toute son enfance sur un seul point : il ne fallait pas que Modi et lui-même reproduisent les erreurs du jotun et de Thor.

Il voulait qu'il ait un frère, quelqu'un sur qui compter, qu'il aimerait et dont il serait aimé.

Il leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre, pensant à son mentor en magie.

Magni ignorait où était le jotun actuellement, ni s'il était en vie, mais il espérait vraiment qu'il ne savait rien de la relation houleuse qu'il entretenait avec sa fratrie. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il ne supportait plus grand-chose de toute façon. Ce monde. Son père. Son frère. Le rejet. Les disputes.

Quoique… Les disputes, il ne détestait pas tant que ça. Au moins, il déchargeait un peu de sa bile acerbe, et il était certain que les autres reconnaissaient son existence le temps d'un éclat. C'était mieux que l'ignorance à laquelle il avait droit.

A croire qu'il devait être un enfoiré pour qu'on reconnaisse son appartenance à cette famille.

Il savait qu'au fond, son père l'aimait. Peut être même autant que Modi.

Et c'était ce qui le faisait enrager. Il aurait dû le lui montrer davantage. Etre plus avec lui. Juste une preuve de reconnaissance, de soutient, quelque chose… Autre chose que son silence. Il avait parfois eu des regards approbateur, que Magni avait chéri bien plus que Modi n'appréciait les divers témoignages exubérants d'affection que lui offrait Thor.

C'était injuste.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Il en voulait à Thor, infiniment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné… Et même pire : trahi.

Car il savait que le jour où il céderait le trône, ça ne serait pas lui qui y monterait. Alors qu'il était l'héritier légitime, et surtout plus intelligent et plus sage…

Mais comment le Dieu de la foudre oserait refuser quoi que ce soit à Modi, hein ?

Un grand bruit le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Il avait détruit son armoire avec sa magie.

… Et il se sentait bien.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa qu'il était _vraiment_ puissant. Il n'avait pas exercé ses pouvoirs en combat depuis longtemps, et à l'époque il était bien plus jeune. Mais maintenant il maitrisait parfaitement son art.

Il se demanda si le corps d'un demi-dieu était si solide que ça…

* * *

Retournant dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure de la réunion après une énième dispute durant le dîner, se coupant un instant de ce monde qu'il haïssait de plus en plus, il comptait s'allonger sur son lit, mais les débris de son armoire gisant dans la pièce l'interpellaient grandement.

Dans un soupir de lassitude, il répara l'armoire en un mouvement de main, et rangea, avec sa magie, les différents objets gisant au sol.

Il s'interrompit subitement, et laissa tout retomber. Il saisit au vol un vieux cadre.

Il se souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

Les premières années de sa vie au sein de la tour Avengers.

Le joyeux chaos ambiant, Natasha et Steve en train de disputer Tony. Lui jouant avec Laas, qui était un frère pour lui, Azel et Anoushka. Logan, leur oncle grincheux. Mark, qui les fuyait au début, mais qui avait fini par rester au sein de la tour. Peter et son étrange amant. Loki qui lui apprenait la magie tous les mercredi matins.

Puis ils avaient grandi.

Il avait été le premier à se joindre aux combats des Avengers. Ses pouvoirs étaient loin d'être aussi puissant que Loki à l'époque, mais il se sentait utile. Important.

C'était durant ces combats qu'il voyait un éclair de fierté à son égard dans le regard de son père. Et il se sentait digne.

Même si Thor s'occupait moins de lui que de Modi, il était entouré d'une grande famille. Peu lui importait la maladresse de son père, puisqu'il avait plein d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins qui lui faisaient confiance. Et puis Loki était là pour réprimander le dieu, lui montrant ses erreurs. Erreurs que le père peu doué avaient corrigées un instant, mais ça prenait rarement plus de quelques semaines avant que le propriétaire de Mjolnir ne retombent dans ses torts. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas encore.

Puis les morts s'étaient accumulés.

Ils avaient commencé à perdre certains membres au combat. Un peu plus amputée à chaque fois, un peu plus blessée à vie, la famille Avengers s'était réduite.

L'évidence s'était imposée avec douleur : ils se faisaient vieux.

Seuls Thor, Loki, et leurs descendants semblaient échapper à la faux meurtrière de la mort.

Puis Tony mourut. Au combat, évidemment, malgré toutes les réprimandes de son amant. Après tout, comment le playboy milliardaire aurait pu accepter une autre mort ?

Ce fut la déchéance du groupe Avengers.

Sans le génie et l'argent de Stark, les jours de leurs organisations étaient comptés.

Mais là n'était pas leur principal souci. Loki partit subitement, incapable de gérer le deuil en demeurant ici. Laas disparut avec lui, laissant tout de même une lettre à Anoushka et à Magni. La femme qu'il avait aimée, et son cousin, qu'il voyait comme un frère.

Une lettre d'au revoir… Qui sonnait beaucoup trop comme une lettre d'adieu.

Magni avait eu du mal à encaisser le coup. La disparition de son mentor et de son cousin était trop brusque, trop injuste. Il aurait voulu partir avec eux, ou au moins avoir le choix.

Modi et lui avaient eu leur première dispute violente ce jour-là. Le cadet lui reprochait de songer à abandonner sa famille de sang au profit d'un jotun adopté et de son fils hybride. Le poing de Magni était parti tout seul, mais rapidement arrêté par un Modi bien plus entraîné que lui.

Les disputes avaient continué, passant de la colère à la haine pure et simple.

Jane les avaient séparés, du haut de ses cinquante-sept ans. Et les avait réprimandés comme s'ils en avaient encore cinq. Mais la dispute faisait cependant toujours rage entre eux… Ils en vinrent aux mains, utilisant leurs atouts dans un seul but : anéantir l'autre.

Ils ne surent jamais si c'était la magie de Magni ou le coup puissant de Modi qui la tua lorsqu'elle s'interposa entre eux, pour les protéger de leurs rages respective.

Alors, Thor avait également fui. Tout aussi lâchement que le frère qu'il avait blâmé quelques années plutôt pour la même chose.

Modi avait suivi en silence, en deuil et ne voyant plus de raison de rester. S'il ressentit de la culpabilité, il ne le montra pas. Magni, lui, se haïssait.

Il avait salué Anoushka, Azel, le fils adoptif de Mark et Logan, et Logan lui-même, les trois derniers membres des Avengers, et leur avait promis de revenir les voir et les aider. Ils savaient qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas la cause.

Du moins, il le croyait.

Dix ans plus tard, il apprenait de la bouche de Logan la mort en mission de l'espionne, digne héritière de ses parents, et l'immortel lui avait aussi fait part de son désir de se retirer à nouveau du monde, avec son fils.

Ils s'étaient séparés, et il ne les avait jamais revus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Magni s'était senti seul. Terriblement seul.

Il se maudissait de ne pas être resté à New York, même contre l'avis de son père, auquel il n'avait pas osé désobéir après avoir provoqué la mort de sa propre mère. Certes, il se détestait toujours autant, chaque seconde qu'il passait en vie le révulsait, mais là-bas il aurait pu protéger Anoushka, essayer de retrouver Laas. Recruter d'autres super héros. Sauver les Avengers. Faire pénitence.

Petit à petit, la conviction que tout était de la faute de son père s'était insinuée en lui. Et son détachement, sa dureté à son égard alors que Modi avait droit à tout, alors qu'il était tout aussi coupable que son aîné, n'avait fait que confirmer ses accusations. Il avait réalisé, un siècle plus tôt, devant cette même photo, qu'il n'avait plus vu cette lueur qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux de son père depuis… Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Il était orphelin. Abandonné par son propre sang. Trahi par celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Voué à la solitude dans sa vie bien trop longue.

Magni essuya une larme traitresse qui avait osé rouler sur sa joue, et reposa la photographie du groupe des Avengers, prise lors d'un de ses anniversaires -qui avait d'ailleurs été gâché par une tentative d'enlèvement- il y avait bien longtemps. Il la rangea avec soin au fond d'un tiroir, masquant là son plus grand trésor : les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse.

Il fit rentrer le reste de ses affaires en vrac dans son armoire avec sa magie, et s'affala sur son lit, lessivé.

Il avait essayé de retrouver Laas et Loki en secret, évidemment, mais ils étaient bien trop doués pour échapper à leurs radars. Il se persuada qu'ils reviendraient en temps voulu, un jour.

Il l'espérait.

C'était ce qui l'empêchait de complètement craquer.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques temps, repassant un par un de doux souvenirs. Les farces qu'il avait faites avec Loki, les cours du mercredi, les premières utilisations de sa magie, les tours que se jouaient les Avengers entre eux, ses discussions profondes sur les intelligences organiques et informatiques avec Jarvis, les fois où Logan devait les garder, Fenrir…

Et il avait beau chercher, pas le moindre de ses bons souvenirs n'incluait son père, ou du moins autre chose qu'un regard et un sourire.

Deux cents ans d'existence, et tout ce que son père lui avait donné, c'était un sourire de temps en temps. Il n'avait même pas directement participé à son éducation, si ce n'est l'avoir dégouté du combat au corps à corps.

En fait, Thor et Modi étaient ceux qui l'avaient transformé en homme aigri, ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient exclu, ils étaient ceux qui le faisaient souffrir.

Il se sentait mal, si mal. Vulnérable. Faible. Un fils indigne.

Alors qu'il avait été si important, si heureux, si entouré…

Ses poings se crispèrent.

Tout était de la faute de Modi. De Thor. De ce royaume. De ce monde.

Il était plus sûr de lui que jamais : il allait anéantir ce monde, et le regarder brûler.

* * *

La réunion de stratégie militaire.

Le seul endroit où il n'avait pas à revendiquer son droit à la parole.

Le seul endroit où l'on ne remettait pas ses paroles en question.

Le seul pouvoir qu'il avait sur ce monde. Le plus puissant.

Organiser une défaite en faisant croire à une victoire… Voilà qui était simple. Un jeu d'enfant.

La guerre allait requérir les meilleurs guerriers sur le front.

Et il aurait la voie libre.

* * *

Il avait été si prêt du but. Si près de déclencher le Ragnarock. Si près de réussir.

Il avait même réussi à mettre hors jeu son idiot de père.

"Tu le voulais ton duel, non ?"

Il sourit, ignorant le visage fermé de Modi.

"En effet."

Il se mit en position, riant de voir le "bon" fils de Thor fouiller du regard les alentours.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir que l'aîné lança sa première attaque. Modi l'évita d'une roulade, s'approchant du trône délaissé. Son épée ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans ce combat, il devait trouver autre chose.

Les décharges magiques qui le ciblaient ne ralentissaient pas la cadence, détruisant plusieurs colonnes et ébréchant le marbre du sol et la pierre du plafond. Un des débris tomba sur lui, le faisant disparaitre dans la poussière.

Magni rit, heureux d'avoir pu clore le combat aussi vite, mais la figure de Modi apparu soudainement, émergent des décombres. Il lui lança un projectile à sa portée, qui heurta violemment le front du magicien, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre un instant.

L'aîné porta sa main à sa tête, remarquant le sang qui en coulait, obstruant la vue d'un de ses yeux. Il l'essuya d'un mouvement rageur, et chercha du regard son adversaire. Ce dernier était en train de fouiller les décombres à côté de lui, l'air de rechercher quelque chose de précieux.

Mais il n'y avait là aucune arme capable de le battre, si ce n'est quelques épées tordues par endroit et Mjolnir qui était posé au pied du trône, attendant son maître. Mais ce n'était pas…

Modi se dirigea avec toute la détermination que lui permettait sa jambe brisée vers ce dernier en le voyant non loin du fauteuil brisé, et le saisit soudainement, le soulevant avec aisance.

Magni ne sut comment réagir, le choc avait éteignant les boules de lumières qui avaient illuminé ses mains.

"Tu…

-Tu as renoncé au trône en agissant comme tu l'as fait, grand frère."

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il se fichait éperdument de diriger Asgard. Il voulait juste leur faire payer et retrouver sa place.

"Tu as profondément déçu père, tu sais ?

-Comme s'il m'accordait la moindre importance." Chuchota-t-il sans réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur Mjolnir brandi par son ennemi.

C'était donc lui, le gentil de l'histoire ? Et Magni était donc… Le super-vilain à stopper ?

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la moralité de ses actes, en fait.

"C'était donc ce que tu pensais vraiment ? Il comptait sur toi, Magni. Il voulait faire de toi le plus grand des rois d'Asgard."

Une bouffée de colère transperça le demi-dieu.

"Arrête de dire des conneries, il me détestait ! T'as toujours été son préféré de toute façon !

-Tu as encore faux. Il a été très strict envers toi car tu devais prendre le relais, mais il ne savait pas comment te former à cette fonction. Alors il t'a laissé te débrouiller, tout en ordonnant que tu ais accès à tout le savoir qui soit. Il t'a donné la meilleure équipe de professeur qui soit, te laissant aller au combat et participer aux réunions des Avengers. Alors que moi, je n'avais rien à assumer. Il compensait en me donnant tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de t'offrir, je dois admettre qu'il a peut être pas été très fin sur ce coup. Je devais être ton assistant, celui qui te seconderait et te soutiendrait. J'étais prêt à t'obéir. Mais maintenant…"

Il pointa le marteau sur lui, l'air profondément triste.

Magni lui, écumait.

Il avait été surpris, il avait ressenti –un instant- de la culpabilité… qui avait laissé à nouveau place à la colère sourde qui l'habitait depuis des années.

Pourquoi cet empoté ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Juste une phrase aurait suffi. Même de piètres excuses l'auraient satisfait.

Mais non, tout avait convergé pour faire de lui le monstre, celui qu'on observait en silence, avec crainte, ou que l'on préférait ignorer pour ne pas avoir à y penser.

La lumière réapparut soudainement dans ses mains, et, dans un hurlement bestial, il lança une décharge d'énergie bleu sur son frère qui, surpris, esquiva de justesse le tir mortel. Mais il avait été gravement touché au flan gauche. Il lança, dans sa chute, le marteau en direction qui cueillit Magni en pleine poitrine, le projetant à l'autre bout de la salle, l'arrêtant contre un mur alors que le marteau repartait vers son nouveau propriétaire.

Le souffle court, il se releva en s'appuyant sur un pan de mur, et fit léviter d'immenses morceaux de pierre devant lui, se laissant le temps de préparer une contre attaque. Modi se releva à son tour, difficilement, tenant d'une main sa blessure sanguinolente.

Lorsque les pierres tombèrent, Magni et Modi étaient face à face, prêts à s'élancer l'un contre l'autre dans un ultime assaut mortel.

Mais une voix tonna subitement dans le palais désert.

"Magni !"

Cette voix…

Magni leva la tête vers le balcon. Et croisa un regard qu'il connaissait bien.

"… Laas ?"

L'étranger lui sourit tristement.

« Ravi de te revoir, mon frère.

-Laas, je t'ai cherché si longtemps ! » Lança l'aîné, s'écartant d'un pas, ignorant totalement son frère biologique qui crachait un peu de sang.

Laas jeta un regard à Modi, qui s'appuyait sur une colonne, ses jambes tremblant dangereusement. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard suppliant, lui disant : _Ramène-le à la raison. Sinon je n'aurais plus le choix. Je t'en supplie._

« Oui… Je sais. –articula lentement le demi-Jotun en reportant son regard sur le demi-dieu déchu- Désolé, je ne savais pas que…

-Que tu m'avais manqué ? Que j'étais perdu sans toi ? Que je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonne ?! Explosa désespérément Magni, sans oser le rejoindre en haut.

-Je suis désolé…

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ici, tout seul ? Tu m'as abandonné Laas ! J'étais seul –il serra les poings, plongeant son visage dans la contemplation du sol brisé- Tout seul. J'ai même cru que t'étais mort. »

Laas commença à avancer, descendant d'une marche le grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je suis désolé, Magni.

-Tu peux.

-Tu n'as pas été très fin non plus cependant, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

L'air se glaça subitement.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

-Que tu menaçais de faire sombrer le monde. Que tu as tué Thor. C'est en apprenant ça que je suis parti d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ? Pour m'arrêter ?

-Non… Car je n'en croyais pas un mot. Il me paraissait impossible que mon meilleur ami soit devenu le monstre qu'on me décrivait. Je suis parti pour prouver que le monde avait tort. Mais… »

Laas avait descendu plusieurs marches, et Magni le suivait des yeux, tournant désormais le dos à Modi. Le fils d'Iron Man soupira, ne trouvant plus les mots.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Magni ? » Lâcha enfin Laas, laissant transparaitre toute sa déception.

L'aîné parut déstabilisé, touché.

« J'ai… Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Si. Ne te voile pas la face. Mon père l'a fait trop longtemps, et regarde ce qu'il a failli devenir.

-Ton père a été un héros.

-Seulement car il a su se laisser guider sur la bonne voie. »

S'arrêtant au bord de la dernière marche, Laas lui tendit la main.

« Arrête tout ça. Repend-toi. Et rejoins-moi. On peut encore réparer tout ça. Tout ira bien. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Magni tendit la main, voulant le rejoindre, l'air d'hésiter. Mais les derniers mots de Laas firent retomber son bras.

« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. C'est de la faute de Thor. C'est de TA faute ! Je n'ai pas à me repentir ! Pas encore, pas davantage ! Vous avez créé un monstre, alors assumez-le ! »

Laissant exploser sa colère qui déformait les traits autrefois doux de son visage, deux boules de lumières plus qu'intense illuminaient ses mains. Laas le regardait d'un air triste, ne s'effrayant même pas de cette puissance magique qui dépassait largement la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, Magni. Vraiment. »

Ce dernier allait lui répondre qu'il était trop tard pour les excuses quand le marteau qui heurta son crâne fit cesser ses pensées en même temps que sa vie.

Modi soupira, et tomba à terre, alors que Laas descendit le relever, posant sa main sur sa blessure qu'il illumina d'une lumière verte. Il avait attendu jusqu'au dernier instant, dans l'espoir que les mots de Laas portent leurs fruits. Mais il n'en avait été rien, et il avait alors agi, juste avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent pour de bon.

"Laas… Est-ce qu'il…

-Oui. C'est fini."

Le cadet baissa la tête, lâchant un sanglot.

"T'avais pas le choix, Modi.

-Je…

-Même à l'autre bout de l'univers, on tremblait en prononçant le nom du prince déchu. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard.

-On aurait dû trouver une autre solution. Mon père n'avait pas osé tuer le tien, et…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver. Son destin était déjà scellé. Loki avait les Avengers pour s'opposer à lui et le ramener sur la bonne voie. Magni n'avait personne. Il ne croyait plus en personne. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire."

Modi hocha la tête, essuyant son visage d'un mouvement de bras, dans un reniflement. Et s'appuya sur son ami.

Il avait un monde à reconstruire.

Et un groupe de super héros à recréer.

 **Fin**


End file.
